


Golden Leaves

by kirathehyrulian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Dean Winchester, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snowed In, Squirrel Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirathehyrulian/pseuds/kirathehyrulian
Summary: Poor winters were the only time that getting closer had plausible deniability, and trembling excitement could be blamed on the cold air. If someone had to ask, the visible relief was a rational response to the added heat.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67
Collections: 2020 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Golden Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/gifts).



**Artist Notes:** It’s done!!!!!!!!! 🙌🙌🙌  
At first I was going to name the work “Hold on to Me” from “Unsteady” by X Ambassadors, but I was listening to Passenger’s “Golden Leaves” while sketching/drawing and it felt more right? I don’t know how else to explain it.  
I was excited when I first got Amy because she was my first bang author. I would like to say I’ve learned a lot about fandom and tumblr since then. And I’d like to say I’ve gotten better artistically in at least someways if not in all. And part of that is thanks to her, so this work is as much as a thank you as it is a gift.  
I was given five optional prompts to guide my creativity and decided to mainly focus on the first prompt: “Boys have secretly loved each other forever but denial is an actual living, breathing part of their lives.” and I kind of combined it with the like: “trapped in a snowstorm”.  
I recognize the only reason why the image above can fit the “prompt” and “like” is because the summary gives the image context. I’m not a writer by any means, but I’m also not an artist that kind make meaningful stand alone images. So, the summary has to fill in the blanks.  
In my head Sam and Dean are stuck in a snowstorm in an old broken down building, huddling for warmth because moneys a little too tight for a motel room. The building doesn’t have any heat, so they make due with lighting their spare summoning candles and wrapping themselves in the blanket they keep around during the winter seasons.  
I made it Christmas themed because I was in the mood to draw something seasonal. The blanket I used as a reference had moose on it, but not any squirrels, sadly. I guess I could have figured out how to add it to the pattern and make it look good, but I didn’t. But there is a tree in the blanket! Maybe the squirrel is hiding in the tree? If that doesn’t work, fear not for I have rushed drawn a holiday squirrel to make up for it.  


**Bonus Art:**

See, squirrel!Dean was in the tree asleep all this time.

🎶Musical inspiration or just music I was listening to during:

"Golden Leaves" by Passenger  
"I Found" by Amber Run  
"Beautiful Crime" by tamer  
"Unsteady" by X Ambassadors

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, if you can!♥


End file.
